It's Still You
by jadedcutie494
Summary: Oneshot, Peyton and Lucas. Starts at the bookshop, during his signing, a year after they broke up. I know, there's heaps of these, but I hope this is kinda original.


Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, the characters, storylines, anything.

A/N: Ok, I should be working on my story Opposites Attract, I know it's been ages!! I've been busy with uni, and had like no time! Then this popped into my head and I had to write, so here it is, the first thing I've written in months. Hopefully now, I'll be inspired to finish working on my other things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy… and feel free to review at the end!

**It's Still You**

Lucas looked around the crowded book store, a little overwhelmed by the amount of people who had turned up for the signing, still sure that he was going to wake up and realise he dreamt it all. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe this whole past year had just been a dream. Like everything, from the day he flew out to LA, hadn't happened. Like he hadn't really left Peyton in that hotel room, that he hadn't really ended their relationship, that had survived everything else, but apparently couldn't survive his wounded ego.

He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He knew this wasn't a dream. Pain like he'd felt since leaving that room a year ago didn't exist in dreams. The pain he'd felt every single day since he'd last seen Peyton, spoken to her, couldn't possibly be imagined. He'd tried to move on, to forget it, get over it. Nothing seemed to work. He threw himself into getting his book perfect, seeing it published. And when it was finally done, and he held the first printed copy in his hand, none of it seemed to matter. Because she wasn't standing next to him. And it was all his fault.

He looked around the book store, hoping to catch even a glimpse of those blonde curls he loved, or those long legs. Anything to mean that she was there, that she still felt something, anything, for him. Then Lindsey came up behind, told him she was glad that his book had been her first, and that it meant a lot to her. Then she kissed his cheek. He wondered, briefly, if after having spent so much time with this woman, that that kiss, those words, should make him feel something. Maybe in another life, one where there was no Peyton, they might have. So he smiled at her, thanked her, and turned back to his table.

Then he saw it.

Blonde curls, moving away back through the crowd.

* * *

Peyton's heart started to beat fast as she came up to the front of the book store, and saw the sign outside with Lucas' picture on it, and the cover of his book. _His_ book. She'd say she couldn't believe it, but she knew, the first time she read it, that it wasn't going to just sit on his laptop, even though he was willing to let it, was a little too scared to let anyone see it. That was why she'd sent it out for him.

Now, here she was, nearly a year since she'd seen him, since that disastrous last meeting where everything had gone so wrong, coming to see him at his book signing. He'd made it. And she was still doing the same meaningless job she'd been doing a year ago, when she'd told him that she needed to make something of herself, prove herself. She scoffed at herself. A year since then and she'd achieved nothing. Two years since she first arrived in LA, and she'd achieved nothing. She remembered his words that night that she'd done more in Tree Hill. She hadn't believed him, hadn't wanted to believe him. Now, she realised he was right.

She walked through the door, and smiled at the number of people lined up, waiting to meet him. She glanced down at her outfit, and her hand moved involuntarily to her hair, and she almost laughed at herself. This was Lucas, who had seen her at her worst and still loved her. She made her way through the crowd, and finally as she moved past the people, she saw him. And watched as another woman put her hand on his shoulder, smiled at him, kissed him.

And her smile fell. She felt her heart break, and her knees threaten to give out under her. She turned away and moved back towards the crowd.

She didn't expect to hear her name.

Or for it come from him.

* * *

He thought he might be imagining it. He'd just been thinking of her. And if it was her, why was she walking away. But he had to check.

'Peyton!'

He watched her still, but remained turned away from her. He moved out from behind the table, walked towards her.

'Peyton? It's you. I'd know those legs anywhere.' She turned now, and he felt his heart break when he saw she was crying, and the pain in her eyes. 'Peyton, what's wrong?'

'Hey, Lucas. Nothing, I'm fine. What about you, huh? Published author.' He shook his head at her attempt to deflect, and he moved so he was standing directly in front of her.

'You can't lie to me Peyt, what's wrong?'

'I'm proud of you, ya know? This is awesome Luke. You should get back to your table, you have fans waiting.'

'They can wait another minute. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?' He paused, and studied her. He'd rarely seen her so upset. The last time, it had been because of him. 'Did I do something?'

She looked up at him and shook her head.

'No, Luke, you didn't do anything. I just… you should get back, looks like someone's waiting for you back there.' He glanced over his shoulder to where she was looking, and saw Lindsey standing there, staring at them.

'Who, Lindsey? She'll be fine. Probably just worried about me screwing up my first signing and having to explain to her bosses what went wrong.' He shrugged.

'Her bosses?'

'The publishing house. Lindsey's my editor,' he explained, and he saw a flash of relief pass through Peyton's eyes, and smiled. 'Yeah, my book's the first she's edited so she wants to make sure she doesn't mess anything up. Honestly I'd be happy not screwing it up either. You sure you're ok?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad day at work.'

'I told you, you were too good for those people. No respect.' He smiled at her, and she couldn't help smiling back. 'Will you hang around? We can grab dinner or something after?'

'I'd like that.'

'Yeah. It's been too long.' They looked at each other, then they both looked away, knowing why it had been so long. Lucas moved to go back to his table, but he paused and looked back at her. 'Peyton?' He waited until she looked up at him. 'I'm sorry.' She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard, as he turned away again, him mutter 'It's still you.' And she smiled.

* * *

Peyton stood off to the side as the book signing began, watching Lucas talk to every single person who came up to him, answering questions and signing book after book. She also watched Lindsey, and swore she saw a look of disappointment on the woman's face. She felt kind of sorry, but she really couldn't help feeling happy that Lucas apparently wasn't seeing anyone.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, Lucas closed the last book, smiled at the young girl in front of him, and thanked her for coming, telling her he was really glad that she'd enjoyed his book. He glanced up at Lindsey, who nodded, and Peyton watched him let out a breath, and close his eyes. She made her way towards the table, and he opened his eyes.

'Hey, you stayed.'

'I said I would,' and he smiled. She'd missed that smile.

'Uh, Lucas?' They both turned and looked at Lindsey, who was still standing behind him. 'Are you going back to the hotel?'

'Uh, no. Peyton and I are going to grab dinner, catch up. I'll see you tomorrow morning?' Peyton was sure this time that there was disappointment on her face, and she suppressed a smile, as petty as it seemed.

'Oh, ok. This is the Peyton from the book, I assume. It's nice to finally meet you in person, after editing the book I feel like I know everyone so well.'

'Yeah, well, Lucas has a way with words.' A hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks, and he ducked his head. 'It's nice to meet the person who was smart enough to publish his book.' She held out her hand, and Lindsey took it.

'Peyton was actually the one who sent copies of it out, almost two years ago.'

'Really? Well, I'm sure there are many people who are thankful you did so, myself included.' Peyton shrugged, and Lucas smiled at her.

'Well, it was as much payback as knowing his words needed to be read.'

'Hey, that Thud thing happened so long ago, can't you let it go?'

'Hey, at least you gave me your book to read, you just took my sketches and gave them to someone else.'

'You were going to do it yourself, you just chickened out. I simply helped you out.'

'And I did the same thing with your book.'

Lindsey looked between the two, and smiled sadly. She should've know, having read the book multiple times, that despite what Lucas said, the Peyton and Lucas in the book weren't really over. But she had hoped.

'Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to head back to the hotel. Go over my notes, we'll have to talk tomorrow, get ready for the next signing. Peyton, it was really nice to meet you, Lucas I'll see you in the morning.' She smiled at the two blondes, then moved away.

Neither really noticed her leave.

'You wanna get out of here?' Peyton nodded, and Lucas smiled. 'How about we grab something, head back to my hotel? And I meant that in the least pervy way possible. I mean, so we can talk, in private. I'm gonna stop talking now.' Peyton laughed, and put her hand on his shoulder.

'I know what you mean. Let's go.'

* * *

Half an hour later, they sat in his room, containers of chinese on the table in front of them, neither moving to start, eating or talking.

'So,'

'So,' they started at the same time, and they laughed.

'You go,' Lucas insisted, and Peyton hesitated.

'God, this is so awkward.' She shook her head, and looked away, not knowing what else to say.

'I know. I wish it wasn't.'

'Well, what did you expect Lucas? It's been a year since we saw each other. A year since you _left me_ in a hotel room. Did you just think it was all gonna be fine when we saw each other again? That it wouldn't matter?' He stood and walked away. Then he turned back, angry.

'I know Peyton! God, do you think there's been a day this last year when I haven't thought about that night? About all the mistakes I made? How I screwed it all up? I mean, if I had just… everything could've been… God Peyton, I loved you so much. I _still love_ you, more than anything.'

'Then why'd you leave?' She watched his eyes close, and he took a deep breath.

'You didn't say yes.' Now it was her turn to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

'Luke…'

'I'm sorry that wasn't… wasn't supposed to be an accusation.'

'Wasn't it?'

'Maybe a little. I'm sorry… No, I'm not. Peyton, I spent the last year going over that night again and again, trying to understand how I went wrong. Why you didn't say yes. I don't understand!'

'Because we were nineteen Lucas! And I thought… I thought I still had so much to do here, and I panicked, and I wasn't expecting it and… I should've said yes.' He wasn't sure if he'd actually heard that last bit, or if he'd imagined it.

'Peyton?'

'I should've said yes Lucas! I was scared and it all seemed so soon and I was failing out here and… I wish I'd said yes, because I've wanted since we were seventeen was to marry you.'

'Peyton… that's all I've wanted since I was fourteen.'

'But you left. I went to sleep with you, and when I woke up, I was alone. I didn't hear from you until yesterday, Luke!'

'I know, I… can't really excuse what I did. You always used to say that people always leave, and then I proved you right. But that night, when you didn't say yes… it hurt, and I didn't know how to deal with it. I guess I _didn't_ deal with it, I just left. I didn't know what to say to you when you woke up, where to go after it all, so I took the easy way out. Although, it hasn't been easy.'

'Lucas, I just… I wish you could've said this before… a year ago, six months ago. But it's still good to hear it now.'

'I'm sorry I waited a year, Peyton.'

'Maybe it's good you did. You were living your dreams Lucas, and I… realised mine weren't here.'

'The thing is Peyton, living my dream? Doesn't matter as much without you.' He moved towards her, put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up, so she was looking directly at him. 'It's still you, Peyton. When all my dreams come true, the one I want standing next to me, it's still you.'

He smiled at her, and looked at his blue eyes, the same look in them that was there nearly three years ago, the first time he said those words to her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

When she finally pulled back, she looked up at him, and he was a little concerned about how serious she looked.

'Lucas Scott, take me home. I want to be with you when your dreams come true, and when mine come true, and mine won't come true here. You are my dream. Take me _home_.'

She'd missed that smile, she thought, as the most perfect smile broke across his face at her words.

'That sounds perfect, Peyton. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'It's always been you.'


End file.
